Días de Borrasca
by edwinguerrave
Summary: ¡Neville ha sido atrapado! Y los hermanos Carrow, fieles a su estilo, no desaprovecharán para exhibir su status de "profesores encargados del orden", en un relato que participa en el reto temático de septiembre 2013 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black": "Gore"


**Días de Borrasca (Víspera de Resplandores) **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el __**reto temático de septiembre 2013: "Gore", **__del__foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**La historia debe tratar sobre el gore. **En este caso, se debía **escribir sobre la muerte o tortura de un personaje canon**. Y a mí se me ocurrió una escena basada en el título de la canción de Héroes del Silencio (Enrique Bunbury, Juan Valdivia, Joaquín Cardiel, Alan Boguslavsky y Pedro Andreu, 1995), del disco "Avalancha" © "El Exceso S.L."

* * *

_Al inocente lo linchan__  
__al son de la calumnia.__  
__En la odisea del rencor__  
__el gran inquisidor…_

No pudo escaparse. Varias veces lo había logrado, pero ésta no era _esa_ vez.

Neville Longbottom, líder de la "resistencia" que algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts llevaban a cabo en el colegio, había sido capturado mientras huía después de dejar una pinta en la pared del pasillo del segundo piso, cerca del baño de Myrtle _la llorona: "El tiempo se les agota, cada día somos más", _firmado simplemente con dos letras: _E.D._ Fue capturado por una rápida Pansy Parkinson, quien al ver al grupo, formado por Neville, Hannah Abbott y Ernie McMillan correr para escapar, lanzó un _Petríficus Totalus _que hizo que Neville aterrizara cuan largo era, golpeándose la nariz y haciéndole salir un hilo de sangre.

―No importa que aquellos huyan ―le dijo Pansy a Millicent Bustrode, quien la acompañaba en su ronda, mientras se acercaban al caído―, tenemos a Longbottom, el alborotador mayor. Los Carrow se sentirán felices de sacar a éste de circulación de una buena vez.

―Claro ―respondió Millicent mientras volteaba a Neville y le quitaba la varita―, con éste fuera, los demás se tendrán que quedar tranquilos. Voy a avisarle a Zabini para que nos ayude.

Mientras tanto, Neville sólo pedía que Hannah y Ernie hubieran logrado llegar a salvo a la Sala de Menesteres, donde desde Navidad se ocultaba un grueso número de estudiantes adversos al régimen que existía en Hogwarts, dirigido por Snape y los hermanos Carrow, y que en su mayoría habían conformado el "Ejército de Dumbledore" hacía dos años atrás.

Al llegar Blaise Zabini, acompañado por Amycus Carrow, Neville continuaba sometido al hechizo de la Inmovilización Total, mientras Pansy y Millicent conversaban tranquilamente de lo que podría pasarle al Gryffindor. El mortífago se sonrió, dejando ver una dentadura bastante maltratada, y dijo, caminando alrededor del chico:

―Vaya, vaya, si es el hijo de los aurores desquiciados ―de haber podido, Neville hubiera saltado sobre Amycus, pero sólo pudo respirar forzadamente, sonrojándose de rabia―, creo que ya se te acabaron tus ratos de andar fastidiándonos el trabajo de reorganizar el colegio ―en ese momento Amycus agitó su varita, haciendo que Neville se incorporara, aún petrificado, y hablándole a la cara, le dijo―. Ahora, pequeño Longbottom, me vas a decir donde están escondidos tus secuaces, ¡Vamos! _¡Incarcerous!_

Inmediatamente unas cuerdas ataron a Neville, quien logró, debido a que Pansy había bajado su varita, respirar profundamente y decirle a Amycus:

―Me tendrás amarrado, Carrow, pero igual les queda poco tiempo, y lo sabes…

―Ah, pero es que el pequeño Longbottom es respondón… _Silencius… _―inmediatamente Neville enmudeció―. Mucho mejor. Vamos.

Neville se preguntaba a dónde lo llevarían, quizás al viejo salón desocupado del cuarto piso, que sabía era utilizado por los Carrow y los Slytherin para torturar a los estudiantes, pero al darse cuenta que más bien bajaban las escaleras, se dio cuenta que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, a donde seguramente serían llamados los demás estudiantes. Amycus, al llegar al Gran Salón, hizo que, con un movimiento de varita, se desaparecieran los largos mesones, abriendo un espacio en el medio. Poco a poco el espacio se fue llenando de estudiantes y profesores, que habían sido levantados de la cama, pues eran las tres de la madrugada. Cuando Carrow comprobó que había suficiente audiencia, comenzó a hablar:

―Imagino que muchos se preguntarán para qué los hicimos levantar de sus cómodas camas a esta hora de la madrugada. Denle las gracias al señor Longbottom, quien, como ya es su costumbre, fue encontrado alborotando, en nombre de un fulano "Ejército de Dumbledore" ―en ese punto dio una sonora carcajada, para luego seguir hablando―. Me imagino que creerás, pequeño Longbottom, que tu castigo será sólo quitarle unos puntos a Gryffindor… Pues no, porque me vas a decir quienes están contigo en este alboroto, y me lo vas a decir ya ―con un movimiento de varita anuló el encantamiento silenciador, por lo que Neville pudo hablar:

―¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para decírtelo, mortífago? Prefiero que me mates antes de hablar.

―Me parece que sí vas a hablar, pequeño Longbottom, _¡Crucio!_

En ese momento, ante la mirada atónita de profesores y estudiantes, Neville fue torturado, sufriendo en su propia piel el castigo recibido casi quince años atrás por sus padres. Mientras Alecto, que se había unido a su hermano, gritaba, intentando superar los gritos del joven, quien se golpeaba repetidamente contra el suelo, aún atado:

―Esto le ocurre a quienes nos causan problemas, quienes creen que no tenemos suficiente autoridad… Si hay alguien que sepa dónde se esconden los facinerosos que están causando problemas, que se levante o de un paso al frente y lo diga.

Al terminar, Amycus retiró la varita de Neville, por lo que éste pudo respirar tranquilo, a pesar de los golpes que la _Cruciatus _le hizo darse contra el suelo de piedra del salón, y que le habían causado raspones en los brazos por el roce con las cuerdas, e incluso reabierto viejas heridas, causadas en castigos anteriores.

―¿Nadie quiere decir nada? ―insistió Amycus, mirando sucesivamente a varios estudiantes sentados en las cercanías, a los profesores, especialmente a McGonagall, quien lo miró desafiante, y luego a Neville, a quien levantó agarrándolo por la pechera y le dijo―: ¿Tú tampoco, pequeño Longbottom? Vamos a hacer algo. Te la voy a poner fácil: tú nos dices dónde dementores están escondidos, los detenemos a todos, no te seguimos torturando. Todos ganamos, ¿te parece?

―Haz lo que te dé la gana, mortífago… ¡Ejército de Dumbledore! ―respondió Neville al sentirse libre de la mano de Amycus, intentándose soltar de las sogas que aún lo retenían, lo que provocó la ira en Alecto, quien le dió una sonora cachetada, para luego decirle:

―Vamos a ver si nos comienzas a respetar, muchachito. _¡Crucio!_

En ese momento comenzó nuevamente el sufrimiento; al sentir el impacto del hechizo Neville volvió a caer cuan pesado era, golpeándose con el suelo y formándose una escandalosa herida en la frente. De ésta comenzó a manar sangre, al igual que las otras que surcaban su rostro, y unido al dolor que sentía, provocó que se desmayara. Al ver que su estudiante quedaba inerte, la profesora McGonagall le gritó a los Carrow:

―¡Basta! ¡Ya, déjenlo quieto!

―Ah, ¿lo vas a defender? ―respondió Alecto, desviando su atención de Neville, y encarándose a la profesora McGonagall. En ese instante los demás profesores, varita en mano, se acercaron a apoyar a la Subdirectora, quedando sólo Snape, sentado en el asiento del director, y Amycus, al lado del cuerpo inerte de Neville. Al ver esto, Alecto exclamó, dirigiéndose al director en funciones―: ¿Estás viendo, Snape, cómo irrespetan tus propias decisiones de director?

―Recuerda, Alecto, que no podemos maltratar a nuestros alumnos ―le respondió serenamente, sin moverse―. Especialmente a un _sangrepura _como Longbottom. Aunque siempre he pensado que no serviría para mucho, lo que sabemos de él es que es un fiero luchador, sería una buena adición al régimen, si le diera la gana de unirse y no de estar causando desastres.

De pronto, una voz retumbó en el Gran Salón.

―¿Unirme a ustedes? ¡Cuando el infierno se congele!

La sorpresiva y altanera respuesta de Neville provocó risas entre los estudiantes, y un acceso de ira en Amycus, quien dio una patada al costado del caído, provocando que se doblara y soltara un fuerte quejido.

―¿Vas a insistir en irrespetarnos, pequeño Longbottom? ―una nueva patada, esta vez a la espalda, hizo que Neville se arqueara, y seguida de una nueva andanada de la maldición _Cruciatus, _generó que el Gryffindor aflojara esfínteres, generando un charco de orina en el cual se mojaba, para beneplácito de los Carrow y el horror de los demás testigos.

Luego de un rato (casi un minuto), Amycus dejó de torturar a Neville, quien estaba bañado de pie a cabeza de una mezcla de orina y sangre. Lo hizo levantar mediante el _Enervate, _ysin acercarse mucho, le dijo:

―Mira en lo que te has convertido, pequeño Longbottom. Eres una piltrafa, y prefieres bañarte en tus restos antes de decirnos dónde están tus secuaces ―lo que provocó las risas de Alecto y los Slytherin, mientras algunos estudiantes lloraban en silencio, los más jóvenes temblando de miedo, y otros Gryffindor apretaban sus puños llenos de ira―. Entonces, ¿quieres seguir llevando palo? ¿O nos vas a decir donde están tus amiguitos?

Neville escupió sangre a los pies de los Carrow, antes de decir, con voz ahogada por el dolor:

―Si ustedes son tan buenos magos y brujas, ¿por qué nunca nos han atrapado? Deberían saber dónde estamos…

―Basta, Amycus ―sonó la voz de Snape, como era generalmente, sin pizca de emoción―, déjalo ahí, que sea ejemplo de lo que puede pasarle a quien desafíe a las autoridades del colegio.

Pero Amycus no lo dejaría tan rápido. Le envió un _Cruciatus _no-verbal, haciendo que Neville cayera nuevamente en el charco de orina y sangre, y lo tuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que Snape se levantó de su asiento. En ese instante, Alecto ordenó que los estudiantes fueran a sus salas comunes, y, en tono malicioso, le dijo a McGonagall:

―Ahora tú te encargas de tu alumno. Llévalo a donde te dé la gana, si quieres lo bañas contigo, pero asegúrate que no nos siga jodiendo la existencia. Ya no le garantizo más nada, me tiene harta.

Luego, todos abandonaron el Gran Salón, excepto las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout, quienes ayudaron a Neville, limpiando el desastre causado y cerrando mágicamente algunas heridas. Al ayudarlo a incorporarse, él les pidió que lo ayudaran a llegar al séptimo piso:

―¿Cómo es eso, Longbottom?, ¿no vas a la torre de Gryffindor? ―preguntó, entre extrañada y curiosa, la profesora Sprout.

―Él no se está quedando allí, Pomona ―le respondió la profesora McGonagall, mientras terminaba de desatarlo―. Ellos ―bajando la voz, mientras veía a todas partes―, se están escondiendo en la Sala de Menesteres.

―Ah, ya entiendo…

―Por supuesto, tenemos que movernos con mucho cuidado, puede que esos miserables no se hayan ido a dormir.

Cómo llegaron a la pared de la Sala de Menesteres sin ser descubiertos, sólo Merlín y los grandes Magos lo sabrán; en la puerta los esperaban Hannah, Ernie y las gemelas Patil, quienes ayudaron a pasar a Neville, que estaba bastante lastimado.

Luego de tres semanas de intensas curas con pociones vigorizantes, el Gryffindor se encontraba practicando hechizos de defensa con Hannah y otros más, cuando se dio cuenta que el cuadro que custodiaba el pasadizo entre la Sala de Menesteres y el bar "Cabeza de Puerco" se llenaba con la figura de la niña silenciosa, la cual mostraba un rostro más risueño de lo usual. Al verlo, agitó su mano, sorprendiendo a Neville, pues nunca la había visto tan animada, y al acercarse, se apartó, abriendo el pasillo.

―¡Qué raro! ¿Qué necesitará Aberforth? ―se preguntaron los muchachos, pero Neville atajó los rumores:

―Lo mejor es que vaya a ver, esperen acá; quizás sepa algo de Harry.

―Bah, Neville ―respondió desde su lecho Seamus, aún golpeado por las torturas que había recibido en la última incursión del E.D. intentando liberar a unos estudiantes castigados―. ¿Tú crees posible que sepa algo de los tres?

―Eso espero, los Carrow andan nerviosos, por lo que ustedes me comentan; pero déjenme ir, ya les digo.

A partir de ese momento, aproximadamente las 8 de la tarde del 2 de mayo de 1998, comenzó a resplandecer la luz de la libertad en el mundo mágico.

* * *

_**Buenas Noches desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Primero, lo primero: agradezco a **Sorita Wolfgirl** por su apoyo en el betareading de este relato, inspirado en la tortura que recibió Neville de parte de los hermanos mortífagos Alecto y Amycus Carrow, durante la etapa de un Hogwarts dirigido por Snape, y en el cual se castigaba fuertemente a quienes no compartían los ideales de ese "grupo". Apenas me anoté en el reto, visualicé la escena, bajo los acordes de este tremendo tema de "Héroes del Silencio", que pueden encontrar en watch?v=2YAiiLHGyOo... Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo, el cuadrito de abajo les espera... Salud y saludos!


End file.
